


公事公办

by Prayer_X



Category: kq
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prayer_X/pseuds/Prayer_X
Summary: 律师X警察打炮和共事都是为了谈恋爱





	公事公办

00  
——你就说咱俩这关系怎么办吧。  
——公事公办呗。

01  
“侵权赔偿，婚姻家庭，刑事辩护，或是别的什么领域，哪一个？”  
王俊凯穿着件修身西裤和白色衬衫，袖子挽到手肘露出结实的小臂，手里的酒还没送到嘴边，耳侧就贴近了一道温热的吐息，磁性的嗓音在极近的距离响起，王俊凯顿住手里的动作，勾起一个有些玩味的笑来。  
他扭头看去，在酒吧昏暗的光线里对上一对清亮剔透的瞳仁，偶尔一道闪过的亮光让他清清楚楚看见了一种莹润的琥珀色。说话的人见他转头也没撤开本就暧昧的距离，眨眨眼继续和他对视。王俊凯暗自赞叹眼前这张棱角分明的脸，明明是英气又硬朗的类型，偏偏在这个寻欢作乐的场合里多了些魅惑来，一身宽大卫衣和破洞裤的搭配让人显出几分大学生式的乖巧年轻。  
对方也许观察了他很久，且细致入微，因此才能颇为敏锐地猜测到他的职业并借此搭讪。忍不住挑起一边眉梢，王俊凯不急着回答这人的提问，轻轻把手里的酒杯放下，一手撑着脸颊换了个更为舒服的姿势看向对方。他深知自己的优势在哪，既然对方已经被吸引过来主动调情，那他不介意再继续散发一点增添情调的荷尔蒙来。桃花眼尾一抹柔情蜜意漫延，王俊凯略微笑出了一点尖尖的虎牙，在对方一瞬间亮起来的目光中拨弄了一下额前的碎发，刚要开口说话，身后就传来一阵令人颇觉烦心的高跟鞋踩踏声，面前的青年也随之将落在自己身上的目光移向他身后的某一点。  
王俊凯不悦地蹙了下眉，仍是调整到一个疏离客气的表情上缓缓回头，与此同时，先前那声音又一次从头顶飘下，这次还带着点捉摸不透的调笑来。  
“哦？那看来是婚姻家庭了。”  
女人已经走到两人眼前，她看了眼歪歪斜斜靠在吧台的卫衣青年，被对方帅气的面容惊了一刹，才下意识地整理了一下垂在肩膀的波浪卷又挺了挺傲人的胸脯，朝坐着的王俊凯露出一个自认风情万种的媚笑来。  
“王律师，难得在玩乐的地方碰上，刚刚你说想自己坐坐我不便打扰，但是你看，我有几个姐妹听了你帮我解决离婚官司的事情，也有些法律知识想请教您呢，要不就到我们桌上喝一杯吧？”  
女人稍稍凑近了一些，说着说着就用上了听来仿佛气虚的气声，呛人的香水味直直扑向王俊凯的鼻腔，引得他偏头用手遮挡着轻咳了一声。  
王俊凯摆出一个面对客户时才有的恰到好处的微笑，突然伸手把一旁事不关己的青年揽到自己怀里，本以为会受到一点野猫似的挣扎，没曾想对方倒是极为配合地双手环住了他的脖子，还嫌不够地伸出粉嫩的小舌在他脖子上舔了一口，顺便抬眼给了对面的女人一个挑衅又张扬的邪笑，看得一清二楚的王俊凯抓着青年腰部的手指倏然发力，满意地感受到怀里的身躯一僵，眨眼便软了下来，这才游刃有余地释放出一点难耐的喘息和暗哑腔调来。  
“不好意思了女士，我还有约，若是想引荐别的客户，可以打预约电话，您有事务所的号码。”  
接着，无视了女人震惊又不甘的表情，王俊凯随手在杯垫下压了张纸币，便牢牢揽着怀里劲瘦的腰身走出了光怪陆离的酒吧。

02  
登记开房刷卡进门的一路上两个人都没把自己从彼此身上撕开，还在电梯里迎着监控摄像头的注目交换了一个黏糊糊湿漉漉的亲吻，跌跌撞撞走过厚实华丽的地毯，双双滚上床的姿势轻车熟路，没人在意这之后暗藏着的急切与生涩。明明到现在都没有一句真正意义上的对话，撕扯对方衣物的动作倒像是做过千万遍一样行云流水。  
王俊凯一口咬住身下人的喉结，虎牙碾过去留下一个艳丽的吻痕，惹来那人一声痛呼。  
“做就做，别咬！”青年嗓音还是那种低沉糯软的酥麻感，这会儿多了情欲和恼怒，反倒显出了一丝可爱。  
王俊凯一路抚摸下去，手指挑开内裤的边缘探进去，抓住对方脆弱的同时凑近青年耳边轻笑出声，咬着人耳垂开腔。  
“名字？”  
“嗯……”青年被他伺候的舒服，仰了仰纤长的脖子，潋滟的瞳眸半开半合，氤氲着盈盈水汽，“出来猎个艳，问些无关紧要的做什么。”  
“你猜到了我的职业，听到了我的姓氏，至少礼尚往来一点？”王俊凯嘴上的说辞客客气气好不无辜，手下却加重了力道，威胁似的揉搓着。  
“嘶！你有病？”青年瞬间抬头怒气冲冲瞪了他毫无威严的一眼，继而妥协着栽回柔软的枕头，“我姓易，至于别的，你可以猜猜看。”  
王俊凯被他气笑了，但到底是一拍即合的一夜情，追究那些有的没的于现在这个欲火燎原的时刻确实显得累赘，干脆扯掉了那人内裤，在对方挺翘的屁股上拍了一巴掌，两腿跪在陷进床铺的人身侧直起身子，在对方毫不掩饰欲望的目光里脱下了自己早就凌乱的衬衫，然后俯下身不容辩驳地掐上了那双修长有力的长腿内侧，嘴角弯起一个恶劣的弧度，一边舔着虎牙一边释放眼神里危险的光亮。  
“那也没必要废话了，一会叫得大声点，易易的声音蛮好听的。”说着，在对方因为那个恼人的称呼怒目而视时拉开了床头的抽屉。  
床头柜里润滑剂安全套准备齐全，王俊凯虽然压抑着滚滚而上的情欲，但挤出软膏时的动作还是显出几分急促，好歹保持住了职业养成的有条不紊。  
易烊千玺看他这样，非要惹怒他似的嗤笑了一声，一只胳膊垫在后脑，如果不是一身赤裸还真像是躺在沙滩边上晒太阳似的悠闲。屈起一条腿磨蹭着王俊凯的胯骨，易烊千玺伸出舌头舔了一圈，在身上那人眸色加深的同时朝他无辜地眨眨眼，露出一个懵懂无知的表情，勾人得厉害。  
王俊凯倒吸一口气，伸出一只手捏住对方的下巴，拇指顶进让舌头作乱的小嘴搅动，眼见着唾液拉出一道银丝，另一只手也带着焐热的润滑软膏挤进了干涩狭窄的甬道。  
易烊千玺感受到身下被异物入侵，不由得绷紧了脊背，嘴里也顾不得还有那人手指轻轻一合，牙齿磕上了带着点肉感的皮肤，虚虚抬眼看过去，发觉王俊凯正似笑非笑盯着自己，才有些心虚地松了嘴，又在身体里另一根手指的进犯下皱起眉头。  
王俊凯给对方扩张的过程显出了十足的耐心，毕竟他不想伤到人让一夜情变得不够愉快。听着耳边断断续续享受的呻吟声，王俊凯抽出了湿淋淋的手指，在对方惊疑不定的目光里解放出自己尺寸可观的性器，被对方似是吓到一般的表现愉悦到，王俊凯好心情地用沾着润滑和体液的手指去玩弄那人胸前的两点，语气里也多了几分柔情。  
“怕什么，会让你舒服的。”  
性器抵上穴口，勃勃鼓动的热量传递过去，瞬间漫延到四肢百骸，只觉得欲望化成了痒意折磨着全身的神经，可易烊千玺仍旧觉得自己接受不了那人的物件。  
下意识的操纵里，易烊千玺艰难吞咽了一下，看在王俊凯眼里反而成了邀请，于是在对方慌乱的神情里气势汹汹捅了进去，扩张过的穴口温热湿软，虽然还是有些难以容纳王俊凯巨大的阳物，但在不断的进攻下也破开那一点紧致全根没入，内壁的软肉争先恐后裹了上来，夹得他欲仙欲死，沉沉喘了口气抑制住想大开大合操干的冲动，待对方缓和下来适应了自己的尺寸才拉着人脚踝顶弄起来，在那人愈加迷乱的神色里加大力道，直到周遭的空气里都是淫糜的水声和暧昧的喘息，这欲望依旧愈演愈烈不予停歇。  
跟王俊凯做爱极度耗费精力，易烊千玺在床上颠来倒去被换了好几个姿势，嗓子喊到哑得再也发不出声音，快感一波波袭来，愉悦伴随着疲惫让他的神志飘忽不定，终于在王俊凯深情似水的桃花眼里跌入沉沉睡眠。  
王俊凯在易烊千玺体内释放了三次，但酒店的安全套似乎忘了补给，到最后一次的时候已然不够，可箭在弦上不得不发，他只好摸着易烊千玺的头发哄他不戴套了行不行，一边问一边狡猾地落下亲吻，对方迷迷糊糊被欺负得厉害，便也挂着眼泪答应了。  
这下抽出性器时看着粘稠的浊液顺着股缝缓缓流出，映衬着周遭玉色的皮肤和鲜红的吻痕，视觉上的刺激差点让王俊凯再一次提枪上阵。他抱着人去浴室好好清理了一番，想了想到底没舍得离开，抱着人在大床上睡了一晚，清早在上司的电话里被叫醒。  
挂断电话的时候王俊凯回头看了一眼似乎被他的动作吵醒的人，神色间不自觉带上一点温柔。  
“我要走了，一会我去给房间再续一天，你要是累可以多睡一会。”  
王俊凯系着纽扣，抬手看了一眼腕表，计算着回家去换身衣服的时间，在床上人还迷迷瞪瞪的时候俯下身往对方额头轻吻了一下，起身时才觉得对于一夜情对象来说这行径过于亲昵了。他看着晨光里那人更显俊秀的面容，心中一动，从裤袋的名片夹里抽出一张来。  
易烊千玺抱着被子睡得不算安稳，迷蒙间听到窸窸窣窣换衣服的声音，紧跟着有人说了什么，随后便感觉身上一轻，被子掀开后凉风吹得他不禁打了个哆嗦，接着就感到一张硬质的卡片被塞到了身后的臀缝里，这才猛然惊醒。  
愤怒地摸向身下，手指从酸痛不已的部位抽出那张带着体温的纸片，耳边是那人关门离开的声响，易烊千玺瞪着名片上的三个大字，一边朝已经闭合的房门扔了一个枕头，一边揉着腰甩开那张烫手的名片，操着一腔沙哑音调破口大骂。  
“王俊凯你大爷的！”

03  
易烊千玺站在镜子前打理制服领子，不经意间瞥见了丢在一边的换洗衣物口袋里露出一角白色，手上的动作跟按了暂停键似的戛然而止。摸出那张现在拿在手心里都觉得浑身不自在的名片，易烊千玺觉得那天大约是鬼迷心窍才会光脚踩在地板上穿衣服时不断往地上被遗弃的纸片瞟，还在离开时又折返房间捡起来揣进了衣兜。  
白天的易烊千玺恢复了一本正经冷淡疏离的模样，走进警局时点头算作打招呼，就绕过了一群朝气蓬勃的同事坐到自己位置上，一天下来喝喝茶水盘盘核桃看看档案，连个接待老百姓的活都没有。  
所以说，国泰民安是好事，这意味着警局的人民公仆们可以稍稍喘口气，不再忙前跑后焦头烂额，这也意味着，易烊千玺窝在一亩三分地的办公区域无所事事，一不小心就胡思乱想了起来。  
原本他和王俊凯不会再有什么交集，一夜情而已，爽过了就忘才是人间至理。可惜食髓知味最叫人惦念，那一夜的记忆深刻又热辣，现在想起来都叫人血脉喷张气血翻涌。易烊千玺拍了怕有些泛红发热的脸颊，保持着一如既往的高冷作风，却摸出了手机，通讯录里赫然显示着某个一夜情对象的大名。  
易烊千玺抿抿唇角，看了眼挂钟，下班时间临近，代表着暂时的自由支配时间，既然如此，放松一下身心也未必不可。  
王俊凯的电话响起来时他正整理着上一个案子的收尾工作。停下在键盘上飞快跃动的手指，日理万机的大律师分给手机屏幕一个眼神，看到来电显示未知时眉头一挑，心有所感似的心情都跟着上扬了起来。  
“易易？”  
“……”  
电话那头的沉默让王俊凯忍俊不禁，清了清嗓子才做出一副正经的样子。  
“这不怪我，谁让你不告我名字。”  
“易烊千玺。”那头无声无息良久，王俊凯就耐心地等着，这才听到一声不情不愿的回答。  
“好的，千玺。”王俊凯从善如流改口，语调好脾气得很。  
“你料到我会打给你了？”易烊千玺听着不太高兴，感觉被猜透了心事一样不痛快。  
“不然我就不会给你留名片了。”王俊凯这下彻底没了工作的心思，向后靠在椅背上转了个身看向车水马龙的窗外，颇为愉悦地应声。  
易烊千玺听对方提到这茬就来气，用这么羞耻的方式留名片，当他是乱七八糟的应招失足小青年吗，想到这一层连语气都降至冰点。  
“晚上来酒吧，不许带名片！”说完就“啪”地挂断，分毫不留余地。  
王俊凯举着手机怔愣，桃花眼难得呆傻地眨巴了一下，这才回神无奈一笑，深觉自己招惹了一位了不得的主。  
晚上去酒吧的时候，王俊凯在上次他坐着的位置看见了易烊千玺，对方靠坐在吧台前，正百无聊赖地小口抿酒，柔韧的腰线一览无余。走过去坐到一边，顺势把手放到了那人腰际，手下的触感一如当初抱着的时候一样美好。  
“拿下去。”易烊千玺懒得扭头，喝着酒命令，声音撞击在杯壁上有些沉闷。  
王俊凯不为所动，反而得寸进尺地顺着腰线摸到臀瓣上，热度透过布料源源不断贴覆，他凑到易烊千玺耳边，吐息灼热语调打趣。  
“怎么，叫我来不就是为了快活，矜持什么。”  
易烊千玺仰头喝完了剩下的酒，脖颈扬起一道流畅的曲线，他微微偏头，狭长的眼尾一眯，哂笑一声。  
“堂堂法界精英，行事风格很奔放嘛。”对方衣冠楚楚的模样可不就是典型的斯文败类，不过自己也半斤八两便是了。  
“公私不可混为一谈。”王俊凯伸出一根手指摆了摆，笑得分外狂妄，“我在公堂上秉公论法，不妨碍私下里风流肆意。”  
易烊千玺闻言轻巧挑眉，眉心痣跟着一动，俏皮得很。  
“既然如此，王大律师赏个脸，我们去风流一把。”  
“求之不得。”王俊凯放在易烊千玺尾椎上的手直接上滑搭上后颈，眼里闪着愉悦的光亮。  
这么一撩拨，两人又一次迅速滚在了一起，炮友关系算是固定了下来，一夜情变成了多夜情，陌生人变成了加引号的枕边人，一言不合就约在酒吧见面，见面不超过三句话就开了房，开了房自然又是一番覆雨翻云，酒吧方圆十里的酒店被他们睡了个遍，两人的关系却止步不前。  
“我说，你情我愿的事，总是开房多麻烦，不如搬到一起。”王俊凯开车打着方向盘又一次赴一趟和易烊千玺的约，蓝牙耳机里传来那人懒洋洋的京腔。  
“炮友而已，哪张床单不是照滚不误，同居了还得自己洗，不划算。”  
王俊凯叹一口气，踩了脚油门穿过街口，禁不住揉揉眉心。  
“你就真没想过咱俩的关系可以再进一步？”  
“没有。”易烊千玺的声音依旧无波无澜，反过来催促了一声又挂了电话。  
王俊凯这下子是真的有点气急败坏了，自打有一次无意中碰见从警局出来的穿着兜帽卫衣和大裤衩子一脚蹬的易烊千玺，对方就没给过他好脸色。那时候他以为易烊千玺犯了什么事走了局子，第一时间惊讶于那人和夜里全然不同的气质后，紧跟着想到的竟是忽略职业道德并发挥私人关系的便利之处给人解决麻烦是否可行。王律师难得一见的假公济私还没来得及落实，就见着几个穿制服的小警察从大门口冲出来和易烊千玺勾肩搭背，虽然那人一脸正直地甩开了别人的胳膊，但柔和下来的五官还是让王俊凯明白了这人哪是犯了事的，分明是抓犯了事的啊。  
易烊千玺那时候也没想到休班的时候临时被上司叫去送资料，穿着居家服就出了门还好死不死撞上王俊凯，嘴角抽搐了一秒就装作视而不见地绕道而行了，那之后两人还是时不时就在热情似火的夜晚玩双人叠叠乐，但他的态度的确不冷不淡了起来。  
易烊千玺也不知道自己是在别扭个什么劲儿，可能是白天在自己的工作地点碰上炮友这个认知实在让他无法忽视那种挥之不去的羞耻感，臊得他对着王俊凯做不出好脸色，结果还闹得对方越来越没节制，搞得自己时常腰酸腿痛，追个小偷都有愧自己“易阵风”的江湖名号。  
这次见了面，也许是先前的电话着实让人气闷，王俊凯换了张对簿公堂的铁面，折腾易烊千玺的动作凌厉又凶狠，易烊千玺自知理亏，又觉得委屈，炮友而已干什么一副情侣吵架的做派，结果还是在王俊凯狂风骤雨的攻势下哼哼唧唧被翻来覆去睡了个遍。  
“王俊凯你就是个衣冠禽兽！”  
“承蒙夸奖。”  
王俊凯眯着一双泛滥成灾的桃花眼，不知餮足地把人翻了个身又压了上去，惩罚那人时不时给自己耍小性子的坏脾气。

04  
“大娘，您别哭了，坐下歇歇，我们肯定帮您解决问题。”易烊千玺头疼不已地搀扶着眼前在警局耗费了大半个晌午的老太太，生怕人一不小心哭抽抽了厥过去。  
老太太使劲眯着老花眼瞅瞅眼前这个一身正气眉目凛然的俊朗小警官，粗糙的手掌握住易烊千玺修长的手指不肯撒开，颤颤巍巍地诉苦。  
“小兄弟啊，你可得给大娘做主啊，那群畜生欺人太甚，欺负我一个老婆子无依无靠，这不是要人命吗哎哟呜呜呜……”  
易烊千玺一只手让老人家攥得生疼，还得忍着憋出一个礼貌的笑，一手揉揉发胀的额角，感觉自己像是穿越到了哪个封建地主的旧时代，面前是个击鼓鸣冤无权无势的小老百姓。  
“您放心，我们已经联系了律师，按着法律来，那群人不能把您怎么样。”易烊千玺放缓了语调，轻轻柔柔哄劝。  
提着公文包的王俊凯一进门就看见这么一副如沐春风的景象，为这个不太一样的易烊千玺感到一丝新奇。  
易烊千玺正愁不知如何是好，听到脚步声想到估摸着是约的律师到了，颇为惊喜地抬头，见着来人的第一时间就垮了脸。  
“怎么是你啊，约的不是个老牌律师吗？”工作场合面对炮友，这情景光过过脑子就觉得牙疼，偏偏现在还就发生了。  
“这么嫌弃我，你那表情收敛一下，我好歹也是事务所金牌青年律师好吧。”王俊凯把公文包在桌上一放，抽出一叠资料轻轻拍了拍易烊千玺脑袋。  
“啧，注意点，别影响纪律！”易烊千玺拨开王俊凯的手，瞪了他一眼，没注意到自己语气里的亲昵和放松，倒是周围眼观鼻鼻观心的警员同事们默默对视一眼，觉得事情不简单。  
易烊千玺替王俊凯和老太太找了间僻静的会客室细谈，自己还有别的事要处理就先回了大办公厅，结果被八卦的同事堵了个水泄不通。  
“小易同志，老实交代，你和那个帅哥律师什么关系？”  
炮友关系啊，但是这能说吗？不能啊，所以你们哪凉快哪待着去。  
易烊千玺心里冷笑，面上还是那副关怀友爱刚正不阿的模样，简直是谦谦君子的典范。  
“有过几面之缘，不熟。”  
“切——”同事们发出并不信服的嘘声，但看着易烊千玺埋头公务的样子也知道什么都问不出来，不甘不愿四散回了自己桌子。  
这头易烊千玺咬着笔杆子，觉得接下来少不得和王俊凯在公事上打交道，不禁有点惆怅。  
王俊凯送走了眉开眼笑的老太太，金牌律师处理人际关系的能言善辩之口才算是见识到了，看的易烊千玺有些目瞪口呆。他和王俊凯并肩站着，直到老太太佝偻的身影走远才回过头来上下打量笑得温和有礼的某王姓律师，咂摸了一下同事对其年轻有为、青年才俊等等一系列评价，好像还真是那么回事儿。  
“怎么？”王俊凯看他这样觉得好笑，后退一步张开手，“要不要我转个圈给你看？”  
“滚滚滚。”易烊千玺这才意识到自己看得有点久，收回目光时习惯性扯了扯制服领子。  
易烊千玺喜欢穿宽大狂野的街头私服，所以总对制服紧贴着脖子的衣领有一种拉拉扯扯的小动作，这点小习惯他做得不甚在意，落在有心人眼里可就是明晃晃的勾引了。  
王俊凯看着骨节分明的手指划过衣领，落下时带着布料颤了颤，里侧就是无数次在自己手里辗转的颈子，不由眼睫低垂，遮掩了那一点暗色。  
“刚刚我就想说……”  
“什么？”易烊千玺疑惑地转头，看向吞没了尾音的人。  
“你穿警服的样子……”王俊凯的食指代替制服主人的手划过衣领，一路向下落到皮带的金属搭扣上，声音多了点不合时宜的暗沉，“很性感，让我非常有把它们亲手扒下来的欲望。”  
“王俊凯你就是有病！”易烊千玺按住王俊凯的手，慌里慌张四处张望了一下，生怕这点偷偷摸摸被人瞧见，何况他们本来光明正大讨论事情，结果王俊凯这厮偏生不识好歹，“这里是警局，你的专业性就让你这么办事的？”  
“哦？”王俊凯收回了手，歪头轻笑，眼里的兴味更浓了一些，“那你说怎么办？”  
易烊千玺喉头一哽，拧出一个庄严肃穆的老成表情，声音相当板正。  
“公事公办！”  
“好，那就公事公办。”王俊凯应得爽快，倒叫易烊千玺觉得他动机不纯了。  
“很好，这案子不可避免要拖个两周都有可能，这期间咱们只有合作关系，别的一概不论。”易烊千玺抱臂点了点头，十分认可自己这时候的职业素养。  
“没问题。”王俊凯拎起自己的公文包，看向对方的脸上是完美的社交微笑，“那易警官，赏脸吃个午饭，有些案情相关需要深入交流。”  
“……”易烊千玺看着对方全无死角的面容，觉得恐怕给自己挖了一个看起来堂堂正正的坑。而且对方说出最后四个字的时候重音明显下沉了好几个调，摆明了提醒易烊千玺他们之间可不止这点公务上的交情。  
“你说的，公事公办？”王俊凯乘胜追击。  
易烊千玺琢磨了一下公共场合总不会掉块肉，妥协地点头答应，并没注意到转过身的王俊凯脸上挂起一个胜券在握的微笑。  
“你这白天和夜里的两幅面孔，除了我还有别人知道吗？”开着车去餐厅，王俊凯分神对坐在副驾驶的人问了句，争取让自己听起来没什么醋味儿。  
易烊千玺看着窗外，余光瞥了一眼车镜里映着的王俊凯估计自己也没意识到的严肃脸，心里一乐，张嘴还是一副大佬口吻。  
“有啊——”果然见方向盘上的手握得更紧了，易烊千玺手肘撑着窗框，凑近王俊凯绷紧的面容旁边，在对方耳廓上舔了一下，耳语着说，“还有我们家猫主子。”  
下一秒，车身打了个晃，易烊千玺被安全带勒回了座位，差点吐出来，惊得他没忍住扔了淡定。  
“王俊凯你知不知道这个路段打个忽闪就罚四百的？要命不要！”  
“根据交通法，出了事你也是连带责任，老实坐着别乱动！”王俊凯咬牙切齿，觉得自己熬上几个通宵审核案件资料都不会有易烊千玺作一次妖身心俱疲。

05  
先前警局的老太太有个去世的儿子，生前借了高利贷，病逝后留下欠了几百万的债，剩下老娘多年独居，被债主找上门打砸抢烧，这才战战兢兢报了警。  
“得去老人家旧房子里再收集点物证，私放高利贷本来就不合法，当初的字据欠条都用得上。”王俊凯扫了几眼手头的资料，朝易烊千玺抬头，“劳烦易警官送我一程？”  
本来抱臂听王俊凯分析的易烊千玺，碍着几天协作办事的经验，对于对方的专业性极为放心，听着听着就神游天外，王俊凯这个问题一出口才回了神。  
“你车呢？”  
“送洗了。”王俊凯笑得温文尔雅，真诚地请求，“拜托了？”  
“那走吧。”  
易烊千玺直起身抄起警帽，当先出了屋子，走了两步发现人没跟上来，奇怪地回头一看，发现那人正一手撑着桌子一手揉着太阳穴，闭着眼脸色有点苍白。  
“你怎么了？刚还不是好好的？”易烊千玺连忙走过去，语气里透着自己不曾察觉的过度关心，伸手扶着王俊凯的肩膀，“要不要去医院？”  
“没事，低血糖，经常这样。”王俊凯呼出一口气，安抚地笑了笑，“有糖没？”  
“……”易烊千玺放了心，转头从柜子里翻了起来，“只有老局长泡菊花茶的冰糖了，你凑合吃一块吧。”  
“好啊，谢谢。”王俊凯就着易烊千玺递过来的手直接张嘴一叼，在对方瞬间通红的脸色里愉悦的鼓着嘴巴嘬着糖，脸色好看了不少，“很甜。”  
果不其然，白天里就分外经不住撩拨的易烊千玺扭头就走，王俊凯觉得不那么眩晕了也赶紧跟上，一路老实地坐在警车副驾驶，不再过分调戏某个现在一点即燃的帅气警官。  
易烊千玺就觉得和王俊凯在床上过于契合是有代价的，不然怎么会光天化日下办点正事就碰上这么些流年不利的糟心事。  
“千玺小心！”王俊凯扶着老太太躲避冲撞的人群，一边飞快地拿着手机拨号一边焦急怒吼。  
易烊千玺扯了领带，警帽也不知道丢在哪里，矮身闪过迎面而来的木棍，抄起一把椅子扔了出去。  
“你带着大娘先走！别管我！”声嘶力竭这么一喊，还得闪避接连不断的攻击，易烊千玺忍不住心里骂声不断地埋怨取个证都能碰上讨债的，关键是对方看见他这一身警服还嚣张到敢上来就动手，当真是仗着有点势利就无法无天。  
王俊凯哪能放心的下被四五个大汉围攻的易烊千玺，哪怕对方身手凌厉技巧娴熟，但到底寡不敌众，可手边还有个老人家要照应，王俊凯一时间无从上手去帮，心里止不住地骂中国警察出警效率懈怠，人命关天还总是姗姗来迟。  
还没等王俊凯把老太太送到安全点，耳边就传来老人家的一声惊呼，他自己也窒息一般看见那头银光一闪，意识还没反应过来身体已经冲了出去。  
好在这次易烊千玺的同事给力，来得还算及时。  
“你是不是傻？你冲过来干嘛？我是警察你不是！知不知道刚才很危险？”易烊千玺捂着被划了一道口子血流不止的小臂，怒气冲冲地朝着王俊凯叫骂。  
刚刚王俊凯不顾一切冲进战圈，替他踹飞了一个大汉帮他闪过一击，可紧跟着王俊凯背后就多了一根铁棍呼啸而来，他顾着拉王俊凯，没躲过身侧破空劈下的匕首，刺痛感当即让他疼得一哆嗦，要不是出警的同志及时赶到控制现场，他俩都得玩完，导致他现在可没什么好脾气对着王俊凯。  
王俊凯知道自己关心则乱，也耐着脾性听易烊千玺朝他吼，可看着那血红一片就觉得先前低血糖的症状又往上泛，搞得他觉得自己不是低血糖而是晕血，易烊千玺受伤这个认知让他眼角通红，揪着那人袖子往救护车走。  
“我让你吼，但是你先滚去包扎，我看着闹心！”  
易烊千玺打了一架又吼了一通，现在浑身又累又疼，瘫在救护车边上安静地任人摆弄，掀开眼皮看着一向风度翩翩胸有成竹的王俊凯走近了被押送着的讨债人，距离太远看不清脸，但那背影看起来就像是戾气冲天的模样。  
王俊凯仗着脸熟拦住了负责押送的警察同志，在那几个大汉被送进车门前一手撑住车顶一边微微俯身，明明还挂着和沐的微笑，却叫周围的人生生感受到一股冷硬又霸道的寒风席卷而来，由心底漫延出一种惧意。  
“高利贷，诈骗，威胁，袭警。”王俊凯一字一顿如同审判一般将罪名娓娓道来，在最后一条加重了读音，压迫的气息让大汉惊惧地抖了抖，近乎想要就地跪下，眼前的桃花眼男人仍然保持着一副有礼的面孔，但谁都看得出他眼里怒火正烈，“光是最后一条，我既可以说你们是妨碍公务，也可以说你们是故意伤害，我只需动动嘴，就足够你们把牢底坐穿，永不见天日。”  
“王律师……”一旁的警察见王俊凯几乎算得上威胁的话语越说越有违执法人员的正派作风，想要出言阻止，却见王俊凯已然后退了一步。  
王俊凯站直了身子，收敛了一身叫人呼吸不过来的威压气息，又变回了那个温润如玉优雅得体的金牌律师，他施施然掸了掸蹭脏的袖子，轻轻缓缓开口，语气里竟带了点笑意。  
“当然，作为一名律师，我会采取专业的方式为各位定罪，所以不急，我们还会再见。”说着转了个身，西装笔挺，眉目俊朗，他微微偏头，留下一个辨不清神色的侧脸，“在法庭上，我很期待站在被告席上的各位。”  
易烊千玺看向朝自己走来的王俊凯，包扎时想了好些个王俊凯这次冒险的动机，不知不觉也消了气，对着桃花眼低垂看不出情绪的人挥了挥裹着绷带的胳膊。  
“王律师，送身负重伤的人民好警察回个家？”  
王俊凯被他晃得尤为心烦又心疼，轻轻拉住人乱晃的胳膊责怪。  
“伤号还瞎扑腾，走吧。”

06  
经过这么一遭有惊无险，王俊凯有幸见到了易烊千玺的单身汉小窝和传说中的猫主子。  
“竟然还是三只。”王俊凯看着易烊千玺脚碰脚蹭掉了皮鞋，趿拉着拖鞋进屋挨个挠挠三只猫咪的下巴，嫌弃地皱着鼻子说道，觉得之前那么快收了醋劲为时过早。  
“嗯哼。”易烊千玺用鼻子哼声应道，“自己找鞋换上，我手不方便。”  
王俊凯站在门口先是环视了一周居家气息浓厚的屋子，这才依言换了鞋，走进去拉起蹲在地上和猫玩的不亦乐乎的人。  
“你带着伤敢不敢有点自觉。”  
“嘁，要不是为了英雄救美谁会受这个冤枉伤。”易烊千玺蔑视地一抬下巴，扫了一眼脸色沉下去的王俊凯，对摸不透那人情绪这一点很没辙，“得得得，你不是美，你帅行了吧。”  
“千玺。”王俊凯叹了口气，跟着易烊千玺去沙发上坐下，认认真真叫了一声。  
“干嘛？有事说事，没事闪开，小爷胳膊疼，不打炮。”易烊千玺缩了缩身子，几乎仰倒在沙发扶手上，看着王俊凯莫名认真的神色突然有些心慌。  
王俊凯钳制住易烊千玺不断后退的身体，让人避无可避地直视自己的双眼。  
“千玺，生死都算是走过了，你是不是可以不再逃避了？”  
“谁谁谁谁逃避了！我告诉你王俊凯你你你别仗着自己是律师能言善辩就血口喷人啊。”易烊千玺紧张兮兮的，结巴都给逼了出来，眼珠子四处乱瞟，半点没有先前勇斗歹徒的凛凛威风。  
“哦？那我犯了低血糖你那么紧张？”王俊凯捏着易烊千玺那只伤了的胳膊不让人因为躲闪磕着碰着，漫不经心攻破心灵壁垒，“我差点被打你舍身忘死替我挨了一刀？”  
“我那不是替你挨得就是失误！失误！”易烊千玺忿忿不平叫道，心说现在追究八百年前随便乱撩一夜情对象是不是晚了点，真是年少轻狂多造孽！  
“随你怎么想，反正我不顾一切救你是因为喜欢你，同理可证你不顾一切救我也是喜欢我。”王俊凯勾起一边唇角，敲定了这一结论。  
“你放屁！这什么强盗逻辑！法庭要都是你这样的那中华律法早完蛋了！”易烊千玺虚张声势骂道，却在王俊凯看透一切的目光里越来越没底气，末了没了声音，干脆埋头做鸵鸟。  
“反正床也上了那么多次，喜欢说过也算告白了，恋爱流程也许咱们是颠倒了一下次序，但是好歹走上了正轨，也算符合公事公办吧，现在就只欠你一个回答。”王俊凯凑过去亲了易烊千玺嘴巴一口，没被躲开，十分好心情，“你就说咱俩这关系怎么办吧。”  
易烊千玺安静了好半天，几乎让王俊凯以为他要睡着了，才堪堪捕捉到一点蚊子嗡嗡似的声响。  
“那就……公事公办呗。”  
王俊凯一听，心下已经乐开了花，面上依旧不显山露水，趁着易烊千玺羞得抬不起头来时尽快收起了冒尖的虎牙，板着脸沉下声音。  
“所以？”  
“咄咄逼人。”易烊千玺闷声吐槽，豁出去似的扬起一张红扑扑的小脸，“喜欢你！答应你！行了吧！烦人！”  
易烊千玺气吼吼说完就挣脱开王俊凯的桎梏，鞋都顾不得穿就“噔噔”跑进了卧室，明摆着没脸见人。  
王俊凯坐在沙发上无声大笑，瘫在沙发一角肩膀抽搐，他的新晋男朋友夜里撩人撩的妖精现世一样张扬野性，真到了谈恋爱的时候反倒怂成一只软哒哒的绵羊，实在是不能更可爱。  
等他笑够了随手一摸，冰冰凉凉的金属触感，拎起一看，是易烊千玺刚刚跑得慌张遗落在沙发缝隙里的手铐，捏着下巴沉思一会，王俊凯露出一抹意味深长的笑意来，掂了掂并非情趣玩具那种轻飘飘的重量，起身朝卧室走去。  
开门正巧见到易烊千玺正一只手艰难脱着天蓝色的制服衬衫，被他进门的动静打断，衣服半挂不挂在肩膀上，易烊千玺回头见着王俊凯手里的东西，惊疑不定地后退了一步，整个人如临大敌一般竖起了刺。  
“你想干嘛？”  
而王俊凯只是大步上前，在易烊千玺被逼至墙角时挑了一下对方的下巴，声音里是止不住的邪性与跃跃欲试。  
“别急着脱呀易易，我可是很期待借助手铐侵犯警官大人呢。”

END.


End file.
